Curseas Island
by miparkland
Summary: Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya ingim berlibur di pulau yang indah namun terpencil. Apa daya, mereka bernasib malang. Seminggu sebelum kepulangam mereka, gerombolan makhluk mengejar mereka di tengah malam. Sesungguhnya, yang menjadi incaran adalah turis bertanggal lahir 1 September. Oneshot.


Selamat tengah malam :)

Saya bawa fanfic hasil remake cerpen jaman SMA wkwk

Please enjoy :3

Title: Curseas Island

Cast:

\- Min Yoongi

\- Kim Namjoon

\- Kim Taehyung

\- Jeon Jungkook

Warning: Bahasa agak tidak baku

Di malam hari, Kota Yaru, satu-satunya kota di Pulau Curseas, terlihat indah dari segala sisi. Lampu-lampu kota beragam warna menerangi jalan kecil maupun besar, kendaraan-kendaraan ramah lingkungan melaju tanpa hambatan, membuat kota kecil ini tampak bak dunia fantasi.

Tata Kota Yaru dirancang dengan sangat rapi dan simetris, mirip distrik Eixample di Barcelona yang dipenuhi blok persegi oktagonal. Bedanya, Yaru dipenuhi blok persegi sempurna. Di tengah-tengah kota terdapat balai kota yang merupakan blok terbesar dan terindah.

Salah satu tempat favorit penduduk Yaru adalah Taman Palgrida, taman kota terbesar dan berfasilitas paling lengkap. Banyak keluarga dan remaja menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di sini karena terdapat kafe, restoran, lapangan berbagai macam olahraga, taman bermain anak-anak, dan lain-lain.

"Sudah jam setengah satu malam," kataku seraya melirik arloji. Namaku Jungkook. Aku dan ketiga sahabatku sedang duduk santai di ayunan di Palgrida. Hanya ada kami berempat di sini, mengingat sudah tengah malam dan toko-toko maupun kafe di taman elok ini sudah tutup semua.

"Emangnya kenapa, Jung?" celetuk Taehyung heran, laki-laki berambut ungu-perak dan bertubuh tinggi. Ia meniup poninya. "Kita kan lagi liburan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memberitahu kok," balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Memang, selama beberapa hari ini kami berempat selalu pulang larut, bahkan subuh. Mudah bagi kami untuk berbuat demikian karena kami tidak liburan bersama orangtua kami.

"Pulang ke penginapan, yuk," ajak Namjoon, si rambut perak dan bertubuh tegap layaknya tentara. Ia lebih tinggi dari Taehyung.

"Jangan dulu," ucap Yoongi, pria manis berambut blonde dan berbadan mungil. "Aku masih mau jalan-jalan di malam hari, menghirup udara segar."

"Udara segar itu pagi hari, Yoongi." Taehyung berujar sambil tertawa mengejek. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Saran Yoongi ga ada salahnya. Daripada duduk di sini terus," kata Namjoon tegas, bermakud untuk menyindir Taehyung.

"Aku setuju," kataku lalu melompat turun dari ayunan bersamaan dengan Yoongi. "Ayo kita mengelilingi beberapa blok dulu, baru pulang."

"Tsk. Dasar," omel Taehyung dan ikut turun juga bersama Namjoon.

Ketika kami baru berada seratus meter dari pintu masuk taman, semua lampu taman tiba-tiba mati. Tak ada yang bisa kulihat selain lautan bintang di langit. Juga, aku hanya bisa mendengar desiran angin lembut menerpa wajah dan rambutku.

"Mati lampu!" seru Taehyung panik.

"Tenang," kata Namjoon. "Pakai sinar hape aja, terus kita jalan pelan-pelan."

Aku pun segera merogoh kantung jaketku untuk mengambil ponsel dan menyalakannya. Lho? Kenapa ini? Ponselku tak bisa diaktifkan. Padahal aku sudah mengisi dayanya sebelum keluar tadi. Bisa kulihat mereka mengalami hal serupa sepertiku.

"Guys, lampu blok di sekeliling taman hidup semua. Cuma taman ini yang mati," kata Yoongi kalem. Ia memang selalu tenang dalam kondisi apapun. "Aneh sekali."

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara PRAK! Seketika semua benar-benar gelap gulita! Tidak ada lagi bintang di langit dan cahaya lampu blok yang dikatakan Yoongi. Namjoon mulai merangkul aku, Yoongi, dan Taehyung agar kami tidak berpisah. Namjoon memang sosok pelindung. Aku bukan orang yang penakut sebenarnya, tapi rangkulan Namjoon dan tangan Yoongi yang memeluk tanganku menenangkanku.

Hening. "Kenapa sih ini?" tanyaku mulai takut. Sial. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara orang berjalan di belakang kami. Bukan satu, tapi banyak!

"Ada yang aneh di sini. Pakai insting, lari ke gerbang. Sekarang!" perintah Namjoon. Aku tahu ia merasakan adanya ancaman di sekitar kami.

Dengan bergenggaman tangan, kami berempat pun berlari menuju gerbang melewati rute yang sudah kami hapal karena sudah beberapa hari kami ke sini terus selama liburan. Saat kami berlari, mereka—atau apalah itu—mengejar kami pula. Gila. Pakai insting itu tidak mudah! Beberapa kali kami tersandung trotoar, aku dan Taehyung menabrak kursi taman dan terjatuh. Walaupun kesakitan, kami tidak menyerah dan terus berlari sambil mengumpat.

"Jangan mengumpat! Itu hanya memperlambat kita, tahu?" kata Namjoon.

Untunglah, dalam waktu singkat kami melihat seberkas cahaya di depan sana. Lampu blok! Aku sudah tersenyum lega, namun pintu gerbang yang tadi terbuka lebar itu menutup perlahan tanpa ada yang mendorongnya. Gerbang ini juga tidak memakai sistem remot kontrol. What the hell is going on here?

"Man, ada sihir apa di sini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oi, bukan saatnya bercanda!" seru Yoongi kesal.

"Cepat larinya!" pinta Namjoon. Suara lari orang-orang—atau makhluk-makhluk—di belakang kami semakin mendekat.

Celah antara dua pintu gerbang semakin sempit, mungkin semeter. Sedangkan kami harus menempuh sepuluh meter lagi. Namjoon melaju di depan kami tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan Yoongi, tangan kiriku digenggam Taehyung. Lima puluh senti! Dan kami berhasil mendorong pintu berkat bahu bidang Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang kami, kami menoleh tanpa berhenti berlari. Apa mataku baik-baik saja? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang kami! Lampu taman juga kembali hidup! Kulihat ketiga sahabatku membelalakkan mata mereka, sedangkan aku hanya bisa melongo. Kami berhenti berlari dan terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Yoongi sambil menarik rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kalian benar-benar mendengar suara orang mengejar kita kan, tadi?" tanyaku memastikan.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan orang. Napas mereka berat."

"Mungkin yang kamu dengar itu deru napas kami?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Suara napas kalian dari samping. Mereka kan di belakang. Kedengarannya beda, Tae."

"Eh, jangan takutin aku dong!" kata Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Aku tak ada niat menakutimu, Jungkook, dan Tae. Aku hanya bilang apa yang kudengar."

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku sependapat dengan Namjoon. Ritme langkah mereka tidak seperti manusia," kataku.

"Terserah lah," kata Yoongi ketus. Kendati demikian, kedua mata kecilnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Ayo, pulang ke penginapan. Kalau bisa, besok kita pulang ke Seoul!" Wew. Baru kali ini aku melihat Yoongi begitu ketakutan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku juga takut—sedikit. Malah, rasa ingin tahuku lebih mendominasi sekarang. Siapa atau apa yang mengejar kami tadi?

Kami kembali ke penginapan yang berjarak delapan belas blok dari Palgrida dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak ada lagi angkutan umum yang beroperasi di jam segini. Sekali-sekali, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikuti kami. Taehyung menyadari gerak-gerikku dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Urutan kami berjalan sekarang: Taehyung, aku, Yoongi, Namjoon.

Sesampainya di penginapan, kami segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Aku sekamar dengan Yoongi, Taehyung dengan Namjoon. Hanya kami berempat yang menginap di kompleks penginapan di musim panas ini. Awalnya kami sedikit heran. Di musim panas seperti ini penginapan kok sepi? Mungkin karena kompleks penginapan ini agak jauh dari kota. Di belakangnya pun ada hutan yang notabene bukan tempat wisata. Sebenarnya masih banyak penginapan lain, tapi kami memilih penginapan ini karena harganya terjangkau. Namanya Penginapan Yura.

"Eh, Kook," panggil Yoongi. "Kenapa tadi tidak ada Mrs. Michigan ya? Biasanya dia tunggu kita pulang dulu baru tidur."

Benar juga. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia keburu ngantuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidur telat terus karena kita. Padahal tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan dari kita yang bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Hmm. Iya."

Setelah itu, kami terlelap.

Mungkin aku baru tidur selama satu jam. Tiba-tiba aku terjaga karena mendengar suara pekikan yang melengking di luar. Aku bermaksud untuk memanggil Yoongi, tapi tempat tidurnya kosong. Kosong! Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke luar dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Namjoon dan Taehyung. "Tae! Namjoon! Yoongi! Min Yoongi!" panggilku tak sabaran.

Pintu kamar mereka berdua terbuka, menampakkan mereka yang masih mengenakan piyama. "Kenapa sih? KenapaYoongi?" tanya Ramon sambil berusaha membuka lebar kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Tadi ada yang teriak di luar. Saat aku mau panggil Yoongi, tempat tidur dia kosong, Namjoon-ah, Tae!" Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan horor, lalu menarikku bersama mereka untuk keluar dari penginapan.

Kami bertiga berlari mencari Yoongi sambil memanggil-manggil namanya, berharap ada jawaban. Tapi tampaknya jarak kami terlalu jauh baginya untuk mendengar kami. Aku sempat mencari ke toilet, tapi nihil.

Bagian belakang kompleks yang dekat hutan dan dipagari kawat adalah tempat terakhir yang kami hampiri sebelum aku menemukan sobekan piyama Yoongi di tanah dekat pagar. "Dia pasti lewat sini!" kataku sedikit lega karena menemukan sedikit titik terang akan keberadaan sahabatku itu. Kami melihat ke arah lain untuk mencari tahu petunjuk apalagi yang ditinggalkannya.

"Tae! Kook!" panggil Ramon agak jauh dari kami. Ia menatap pagar kawat yang membatasi kami dengan kegelapan hutan. Aku dan Taehyung segera menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikannya. Ada lubang setinggi Namjoon dan lebarnya muat untuk satu orang. "Kayaknya ada yang culik Yoongi. Lubang ini mungkin sudah dipersiapkannya entah kapan biar dia bisa bawa Yoongi ke dalam sana." Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. "Wanna come in?"

Secara berurutan, Taehyung, aku, dan Namjoon masuk ke dalam. Yoongi harus ditemukan. Apa kata orangtuanya nanti kalau kami pulang tanpa dirinya minggu depan? Di depan kami hanya ada barisan pohon tinggi besar. Hutan tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

"Arah mana yang harus kita am—HUWAAA!" teriak Taehyung dan jatuh ke dalam lubang di bawahnya.

"TAE!" teriakku dan Namjoon bersamaan sambil menengok ke lubang tempat Taehyung terjatuh.

"Namjoon, gimana nih?" tanyaku sambil melompat-lompat gelisah. Dan sialnya, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan dengan refleks aku menarik tangan Namjoon agar aku tak jatuh. Tapi keberuntungan memang tidak sedang memihakku karena sebelah kakiku malah masuk ke lubang. Alhasil, kami berdua 'terjun' ke dalam lubang sambil berteriak, "AAAAAH!"

Aku tak tahu lubang ini sedalam apa. Yang pasti, tidak terlalu dalam. Kami bukannya jatuh bebas, tapi malah seperti bermain perosotan. Dalam sepuluh detik kami sampai di dasar lubang dengan pantat duluan sampai. Sakit luar biasa! Lantainya berbatu-batu. Untung tulang ekorku tidak apa-apa.

"Tae! Di mana kau?" Panggil Namjoon.

"Tae! Di mana kau?" Aku membeo.

"Lho? Harusnya kan kita ketemu dia di sini?" Aku sependapat dengan Namjoon. Apa yang terjadi pada kami, Tuhan?

"Kayaknya kita ada di ruangan bawah tanah. Menurutku ini tepat di bawah penginapan." Aku berkomentar sambil melihat sekeliling. Ada empat buah lampu kuning temaram di tengah-tengah ruangan yang tidak luas ini dan memiliki sebuah lorong di bagian timur.

"Kook, ada bekas orang diseret." Namjoon berkata sambil menunjuk noda lebar yang memanjang ke arah lorong. Itu darah.

"Astaga! Taehyung!" kataku dengan suara bergetar. Aku berlari ke lorong, namun Namjoon menarik tanganku agar berhenti.

"Kook, jangan. Nanti malah kau yang celaka!"

"Namjoon! Dua teman kita dibawa oleh entah-apa! Kau tega? Apa kau tak ingin menyelamatkan mereka, hah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kook. Aku tak mau kau sendiri yang ke sana. Kita harus berdua, oke?" kata Namjoon pelan.

Oke, aku malu sekali karena sudah seenaknya. Saking kuatirnya akan Taehyung, Namjoon jadi kulupakan. "Sori," kataku hampir berbisik. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam lorong.

Keadaan lorong tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan tadi. Lampu temaram dipasang setiap sepuluh meter dan jalannya melandai. Lantainya pun berbatu dan semakin ke dalam, batu-batunya semakin besar. Ya ampun. Menuju ke mana sih tempat ini?

"Namjoon, udah sejauh apa kita jalan?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut ada yang mendengar.

"Mungkin seratus meter, Kook. Jalan terus aja. Lagipula, tampaknya lorong ini hanya satu arah."

Setelah beberapa langkah, kami melihat sebuah pintu kayu yang sudah usang dan lapuk. Pintu ini seakan-akan bisa roboh jika ditinju dengan tangan anak balita sekalipun. Namjoon mencoba untuk mendorongnya agar terbuka. Berhasil. Engselnya berderit hingga aku merinding. Tak dikunci ternyata. Yah, untuk apa dikunci? Walaupun dikunci pun sudah pasti bisa dihancurkan tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga.

Kami melangkah masuk dan mendapati ruangan yang disinari tiga buah lampu minyak yang digantung di langit-langit. Di sudut kanan, duduklah tiga orang yang kami kenal dalam keadaan terikat: Mrs. Michigan si pemilik penginapan, Yoongi, dan Taehyung. Aku segera menghampiri dan memeluk mereka satu per satu. Taehyung adalah orang yang keadaannya paling parah. Kepalanya berdarah dan banyak memar di kedua tangannya. Rambut Yoongi yang selalu disisir rapi jadi berantakan, sedangkan Mrs. Michigan tampak bersih dan bugar.

"Siapa yang bawa kalian ke sini?" tanya Namjoon sambil melepas ikatan di tangan Mrs. Michigan terlebih dahulu, lalu Yoongi, dan terakhir, Taehyung.

Kulihat Mrs. Michigan mulai membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Maafkan saya," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Maaf untuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena mengijinkan kalian menginap di tempat ini." Aku dan keempat temanku saling berpandangan dan mengerutkan kening. Kami semua menatap Mrs. Michigan, menuntut penjelasan. "Seharusnya para turis sudah harus pulang sebelum minggu kelima musim panas. Penginapan ini terkutuk, anak-anak."

APA? Terkutuk?

Mrs. Michigan melanjutkan, "Setiap minggu kelima di musim panas, makhluk mitos pulau ini, sebutannya Kli, akan mencari tumbal. Dan penginapan ini menjadi sasaran mereka untuk mencari makanan mereka karena kesalahan di masa lalu. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat karena sudah lama sekali.

"Setiap ada turis yang datang ke sini di musim panas yang tanggal lahirnya 1 September, merekalah yang akan diincar. Salah satu di antara kalian ada yang lahir tanggal 1 September kan?" Itu aku. Ketiga sahabatku menatapku kuatir. Apa-apaan pulau ini? "Dan hari ini, 20 Juli, tepat di minggu kelima musim panas, mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Sudah lima tahun tidak ada makanan untuk mereka karena sebagian besar turis tahu tentang hal ini. Dan tampaknya kalian tidak tahu ya? Aku pun lupa memberitahu kalian karena kalian terlihat begitu senang berada di tempat ini, tidak seperti turis-turis lain yang ingin buru-buru pulang. Lain halnya dengan penginapan di daerah lain yang tak terkutuk seperti penginapan ini. Turis yang tinggal di sana tidak akan diincar. Maafkan aku."

"Ma'am," kataku, "kenapa teman-temanku dan Anda juga dibawa ke sini? Yang diincar kan hanya aku."

"Ini adalah perjanjian, Nak. Sudah lima tahun mereka kelaparan, jadi kali ini mangsanya harus ada lima, terserah tanggal lahirnya kapan. Namun salah satunya harus lahir di tanggal 1 September."

"Jadi, yang mengejar kami ketika di taman itu Kli?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kalian dikejar? Sudah pasti itu mereka."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menghilang ketika pagar tertutup?" tanyaku.

"Ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa mereka lewati. Taman adalah salah satunya. Di sana ada portal untuk mereka kembali ke hutan dan sebaliknya."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar bisa kabur dari Kli?" tanya Taehyung.

Mrs. Michigan menggeleng pasrah. "Kalau kuberitahu, kalian pasti tak ingin melakukannya."

Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu tempat kami masuk tadi. "Pintunya tak bisa dibuka," katanya setelah mencoba menarik pintunya. Wajahnya memucat.

Oke, kutarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan bahwa pintu itu mudah dihancurkan.

"Ma'am, aku, dan Taehyung hanya umpan agar Jungkook datang ke sini. Ya kan?" tanya Yoongi datar. Mrs. Michigan mengangguk. Duh, aku tak paham maksudnya.

"Jadi, tolong beritahu kami cara untuk kabur," kataku agak memaksa.

"Sekarang masih jam tiga. Satu jam lagi mereka akan datang untuk menyantap sarapan, yaitu kita," jelas Mrs. Michigan.

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele, Ma'am," kata Taehyung yang berusaha keras agar tidak terdengar kasar.

Pemilik penginapan itu menghela napas berat. "Kamu," ia menunjukku, "harus memotong-motong bagian tubuhmu di depan para Kli. Ini merupakan tontonan menyenangkan bagi mereka. Tapi, hanya kamu yang akan dimakan. Kami berempat akan dilepaskan oleh mereka."

Aku dan ketiga sahabatku terkesiap.

"Maaf, aku memang tak seharusnya memberitahu kalian." Mrs. Michigan pergi ke sudut ruangan lain dengan langkah gontai dan duduk meringkuk.

"Kook," panggil Namjoon. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang. Ini gila. Pulau macam apa ini? Makhluk mitos, kutukan. Fantasi sekali!

"Pasti ada cara lain!" tukas Taehyung. "Ma'am, tolong beritahu kami bahwa ada cara lain!"

"Tidak ada," jawab Mrs. Michigan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Kulihat Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah mengacak-acak rambut mereka frustasi sambil mendesis kesal. Yoongi, seperti biasanya, tampak berpikir keras. Ia selalu punya rencana. Tapi kali ini ia seperti orang linglung.

Tiba-tiba, papan di sampingku bergerak ke samping. Aku melompat kaget dan menempelkan diri ke dinding di samping Taehyung. Di sana, di bawah papan itu, ada lubang persegi. Kami semua memusatkan pandangan ke sana tanpa kata. Seperti jika mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja, langit-langit ruangan ini akan runtuh dan tamatlah riwayat kami.

Dari lubang itu muncullah tangan berwarna hitam mengilat dengan kuku-kuku tajam berwarna sama. Kulitnya bersisik seperti ikan.

"Kli," kata Mrs. Michigan terperangah.

Makhluk itu naik dan berdiri di hadapan kami. Astaga! Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Rupanya seperti domba berdiri. Yang berbeda hanya organ gerak, tinggi dan kulitnya. Ada dua tangan dan dua kaki seperti manusia, bulu dombanya hitam legam, dan tingginya tiga meter.

Dan, itu tidak sendirian. Dari lubang naik beberapa lagi. Crap! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Otot-ototku menegang. Namjoon dan Taehyung segera berdiri di depanku dan Yoongi. Tampaknya mereka marah sekali dengan Mrs. Michigan. Biasanya mereka berdua siap melindungi siapa saja yang terancam bahaya walaupun mereka tak mengenal orang itu.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di dalam lorong yang gelap dan dibawa di bahu seekor Kli. Keempat orang lainnya juga sama. Kami semua meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan, tapi kami malah ditampar—benar, ditampar!—dan tidak ada yang berani bergerak lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di hutan dan aku beserta empat orang itu dilempar ke kandang kayu raksasa layaknya boneka dilempar ke gudang. Setelah mengunci kandang, makhluk-makhluk jelek itu pergi entah ke mana.

"Woi! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!" pekik Taehyung marah.

"Mereka tak akan mengacuhkan apa yang kalian katakan," kata Mrs. Michigan.

"Diam, wanita tua!" bentak Taehyung. "Karena Anda, nyawa kami terancam!"

"Tae, jangan kurang ajar sama orang yang lebih tua," tegur Yoongi tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Emangnya kau mau kita semua mati di tangan makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya tidak exist ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tae. Makanya, kita harus berpikir. BERPIKIR!" Kedua mata Yoongi yang kecil dipaksa membesar, membuat wajah manis tampak mengerikan oleh amarah. Taehyung tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat seperti ingin memakannya.

"SUDAH! Kita harus menghadapi ini semua dengan kepala dingin, tahu?" Namjoon membentak. "Tae, kau duduk di ujung sana. Intropeksi diri." Namjoon menunjuk sudut kiri pintu kandang. Taehyung menurut sambil mendengus.

Aku duduk bersama Yoongi dan pemilik penginapan. Namjoon mondar-mandir di dalam kandang. Kami berada di tengah-tengah lahan kosong berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi hutan. Aku punya firasat bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat dilaksanakannya ritual memakan tumbal.

"Berapa umur Anda, Ma'am?" tanyaku. Suaraku bergema di tengah hutan yang gelap dan dingin.

"Kalian, manusia, tidak akan percaya." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Penduduk Pulau ini abadi. Tidak pernah mati."

"Heh. Lucu sekali," dengus Yoongi. Tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

"Terserah apa yang Anda katakan. Tapi tolong bantu kami berpikir agar kita semua bisa melarikan diri dari sini," kata Namjoon.

Mrs. Michigan tidak menjawab. Ia kembali meringkuk dan mendengkur setelahnya. Wanita ini kenapa sih?

Keheningan kembali melanda hingga akhirnya aku berbicara, "Guys, biarkan aku mati dan kalian akan selamat." Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, bahkan Mrs. Michigan yang tadi kukira tidur menatapku seolah-olah aku ini Kli. "Kenapa?" tuntutku.

"Kook, jangan, Kook. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kamu melakukan hal itu!" kata Taehyung sambil berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Jangan halangi aku. Sampaikan salam untuk papa dan mama," kataku pelan.

"Kook, jangan gila."

"Aku waras, Tae!"

"Anak-anak, sudah jam empat." Mrs. Michigan berkata sambil melihat arlojinya.

Kemudian, dari segala arah, datanglah sekumpulan Kli yang jumlahnya tak bisa kuhitung. Ada yang berukuran anak bayi sampai yang tingginya empat meter. Di barisan paling depan ada seekor Kli yang berbeda dari yang lain. Di kepalanya ada mahkota dari bunga. Aku hampir saja tertawa jika mereka tidak berbahaya. Kurasa itu bos mereka.

"Hanya raja yang memakan daging tumbal. Sisanya menyantap tulang," ucap Mrs. Michigan seolah membaca pikiranku.

Bagaimana nanti tulangku dibagi menjadi sebanyak mereka—minus raja?

Lima ekor Kli menghampiri kandang dan membuka pintunya, lalu menarik kami satu per satu ke luar dan menghadap Sang Raja. Aku ditempatkan di posisi terdepan.

"Kook," kata Namjoon memelas, "jangan serahkan dirimu. Kumohon."

"Jeon Jungkook," suara Sang Raja menggelegar. Ternyata ia bisa bahasa manusia. "Kamu punya dua pilihan. Pertama, mati bersama teman-temanmu. Dua, korbankan dirimu dan beri kami tontonan menarik. Aku yakin wanita tua itu sudah memberitahumu." Ia lalu tertawa seperti habis menonton film komedi.

"Jungkook, jangan," geram Taehyung.

Aku tidak mau peduli lagi. Aku tidak mau orang lain celaka hanya karena diriku. Biarkan aku saja yang mati. Habis perkara.

"Sori, Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung. Aku sayang kalian."

"JUNGKOOK! KAU GILA?" Pekik Yoongi marah.

Aku dipaksa melangkah ke depan oleh Kli yang menjagaku dan berlutut. "Aku pilih pilihan kedua."

Para Kli bersorak kegirangan. Sang Raja tersenyum lebar sekali. Ia mengadahkan tangan kanannya, lalu salah satu Kli memberinya sebilah pedang.

"Jungkook! Berhenti!" Yoongi sudah terisak. Mataku memanas dan mulai kabur oleh air mata. Sial! Kenapa aku menangis?

"Jungkook! Kumohon, jangan korbankan dirimu!" Taehyung marah. Suaranya sudah bergetar dan terdengar serak.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat keempat orang yang bisa saja jadi tumbal bersamaku tengah ditahan oleh empat Kli agar tidak mendatangiku.

Kedua mata Namjoon memerah dan bahunya naik-turun karena marah. Dan ia pun berkata sesuatu yang membuatku tersentak. "Biarkan aku mati bersamanya!"

"JANGAN!" Kataku pada Sang Raja.

"Aku ikut!" Kata Yoongi.

"Aku juga!" Itu Taehyung.

"Aku juga." Yang terakhir ini membuatku lebih tersentak. Mrs. Michigan ingin mati juga?

"TIDAK! JANGAN, KUMOHON!" teriakku sambil terisak. Aku menatap empat orang di belakangku lekat-lekat. "Kalian harus hidup. Tolong."

"Oh, manis sekali," kata Sang Raja lalu tertawa lagi. "Tenang, Jungkook. Semuanya bergantung pada pilihanmu, bukan pilihanku. Bagaimana? Tidak berubah pikiran lagi kan?"

Aku menatap Sang Raja dan mengangguk mantap.

"Jungkook, aku akan membencimu jika kau mati," ancam Ramon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan sahabat-sahabatku dan Mrs. Michigan hidup." Aku tersenyum miris. hatiku yang sudah pedih jadi semakin pedih ketika tangisan Yoongi semakin keras.

"Jungkook..plis..Kookie," katanya terputus-putus.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hiduplah demi keluarga kalian!" kataku keras. "Aku tidak punya orangtua kandung seperti kalian. Aku hanya anak angkat. Aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka."

Sang Raja maju dan menyodorkan pedang padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka sarungnya perlahan, lalu menaruhnya di samping. Kugenggam gagang pedang erat-erat. Teman-temanku dan Mrs. Michigan terus menyuruhku agar berhenti, tapi kuhiraukan.

"Nah, saudara-saudara. Tangan dulu atau kaki?" tanya Sang Raja.

"TANGAN!"

"KAKI!"

"Wah, lebih banyak kaki rupanya. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari jari-jarinya dulu?"

"YEAH!"

"Silakan, gadis manis."

"Aku laki-laki, bangsat!"

"Oh, maaf," ucap raja tanpa nada bersalah. "LANJUTKAN!"

Kulepaskan sepatu dan duduk di tanah dengan menekuk kedua kakiku. Kuletakkan bilah pedang di pangkal jari-jari kaki kananku.

Sang Raja tertawa puas. "Kita hitung sama-sama."

"SATU DUA DAN... TIGA!"

Krek! Kelima jari kaki kananku sukses terpisah dari tempatnya. Aku menggigit kerah piyamaku untuk menahan sakit yang membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Empat orang di belakangku meraung-raung.

"LANJUTKAN KE SEBELAH KIRI!"

Krek!

"Argh!" teriakan pertamaku. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat, tidak sanggup melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan.

"TELAPAK KAKI KANAN! BUKA MATAMU, SAYANG!"

Kupotong telapak kakiku tepat di tengahnya. Pedang ini sangat tajam. Jadinya seperti mengiris wortel rebus.

Sorakan Kli semakin heboh. Mereka melompat-lompat layaknya manusia melompat di diskotik.

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Kookie, bangun!"

"Sadar woi!"

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati langit-langit kamar di penginapan. Kurasakan badanku basah oleh keringat dan napasku terengah-engah. Kulihat Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung menatapku khawatir seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku bangkit dan segera memeluk Taehyung erat-erat. "Aku mimpi buruk." Ia mengelus-elus pundakku perlahan.

"Iya, Kook. Sekarang kau sudah bangun kok." Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan seseorang mengelus kepalaku.

"Nih, minum dulu." Namjoon memberiku segelas air. Aku meneguknya sampai habis dengan cepat.

"Kata Mrs. Michigan, hal ini selalu terjadi tiap tahun," kata Taehyung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Turis yang tanggal lahirnya 1 September selalu bermimpi buruk kalau menginap di sini selama musim panas sebelum minggu kelima."

"Oh." Ya, kami sudah tahu tentang kutukan itu sebelum kami memutuskan untuk berlibur ke sini. Kendati demikian, tentu saja kami sudah ada persiapan untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk seperti di mimpiku.

"Mandi dulu, Kook. Terus kita pulang ke rumah," kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan segera membersihkan diri.

Hari ini kami akan pulang ke Seoul tepat sebelum minggu kelima musim panas yang jatuh pada esok hari. Untunglah yang tadi hanya mimpi. Fiuh.

Kami berempat pun pamit pulang pada Mrs. Michigan di depan penginapan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Saat ingin membalikkan badan, aku sempat melihat Sang Raja sedang mengintip kepergian kami dari dinding barat penginapan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkan penginapan tanpa menoleh lagi, angkat kaki dari Pulau Curseas (curse: kutukan) untuk selama-lamanya.

Selamat kelaparan lagi, Kli.

Finished


End file.
